gabbyjcsfmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby
Gabby is a very nice girl who is the main character on the show. She has many friends but Mia is her best friend ever. She knew her since she was 5 years old. Gabby has been seen in every episode. The season summaries just summarize the main episodes she was featured in. Season 1 *Comes to JCS not prepared to stay there. *Learns that Mia her best friend will be her roomie, and along with girls named Mick, Jamie, and Julia. *Has her first crush on Raphael, and is pressured to say hi to him. *Says hi, but embarrasses herself by falling on the ground. *Wants to ask Raphael to the Valentine's Day Dance. *Is beat to it, by Holly K, and is pissed off. *Realizes that there is nothing to the dance, and that Raphael is not talking to Holly K. *Is fed up with Julia and is happy to see her leave to another dorm. *Gives advice to her younger brother, Mike, when Marcus bullied him. *Gives Jamie a makeover with Mia, but gets in trouble. *Doesn't like that Holly K moved into there dorm. *Is fed up with Holly K, and wants her to leave. Season 2 *Goes back to JCS for second grade, and learns Mick is in another room. *Has a great time at the Pumpkin Smashing Party. *Hides with Mia, and Jamie in a jack o' lantern from Holly K. *Tells Holly K that they don't want her back in the room. *Convinces Mia not to transfer, but is judgmental along the way. *Tries out for the Girl's Basketball Team, and makes it. *Is sentenced off the team, because of Julia's lies. *Gets back on the team, after Julia's lies are founded out. *Tries to play basketball with the guys, and ends up fighting with them. *Prove the guys wrong when her and Mia do amazing at basketball. Season 3 *Prank Calls the school board, against Mia transfering. *Gets yelled at by Mia, and Ms. Murphy, but regains their trust. *Is happy that Mia's not transfering, and didn't want to lose her best friend. *Thinks she found away to stick up for herself, against Julia. *Jamie and her realize their plans didn't work too well. *Hangs with Mia, Mick, and a girl named Mallory on a bus to a field trip. *Gives tips to Mick and Mallory on surviving Julia, not knowing Julia is listening to them. *Doesn't like when Julia is being mean to Jamie. *Stands up for Jamie, and calls Julia a crazy bitch. *Throws an end of the year dorm party in her neighbor's dorm. *A problem at the party makes her responsible for the cleanup. Season 4 *Comes back to JCS for 4th grade. *Thinks the Halloween Haunted House will be boring. *Is misinterpreted and thinks the Haunted House was very fun. *Joins a new class called the Outdoor Environment Class. *Learns she has allergies and has to take nose spray, and cingular™. *Transfers from the outdoor class, to another class. *Is told by Julia that she's the only one who doesn't know about sex. *Learns about sex from Julia, and is grossed out by it. *Loves the band Sizzle Factor, and learns Holly K does too. *Becomes buddies with Holly K, because of their music interest. *Learns Holly K was lying to get gossip out of her, and fights with her. *Sends Julia to another room, because of her behavior. Season 5 *Returns to JCS for 5th grade, and meets two new roomies Nick, and Jess. *Learns Jess is 100% Peurto Rican, and tells her it's okay to sing the National Anthem. *Along with Mia gives her class tips on making it through a test. *Gets the wrong test back, and tries to explain it to the teacher. *Goes golfing for a school fund raiser with Mia, Jamie, Nick, and Jess. *Accidentally hits Mia with her golf club, and jokes with her the whole day. *Learns Jamie is moving, and will be leaving soon. *Goes to the airport with Mia and Ms. Murphy to say goodbye to Jamie. *Can't control her emotions when she has to say goodbye to Jamie. *Graduates from JCS with her friends, and fellow classmates. *Doesn't like to think that she'll be going to a different school next year. Season 6 *Goes to FMG, for the start of 6th grade, reconnects with Mick, and gets a new roomie, Mallory, or Mallz. *Falls for 8th grade boy, Peter, and embarrasses herself in front of him. *Gets asked on a date by Peter, and learns all he want is sex. *Tries to explain to Mick why Jamie moved. *Learns there's a bomb in FMG, and gets out safely, and watches the school explode. *Goes back to JCS, with all her stuff, and is still with her friends. *Tries to explain to her brother Mike, that she's safe. *Is happy when Jay and Anne breakup because she's tired of everyone talking about their relationship. *Dies her hair red, because she feels that she wants to do something new. *Later, gets a haircut, which is shorter and choppier. *Wins field day for her homeroom, and is thrown in the air, by a mosh pit. *Raphael questions his sexuality to her, and she gives him advice. *Finds Marcus, and Jay drinking beer, and gets them in trouble. *Gets dared to kiss Raphael, her old crush, and jokes about it. *In Bummer Summer, when the kids are stranding in a inflatable boat after their cruise ship sinks, Gabby, Mia, Mick, and Mallz have to share one boat tube. Gabby is upset because she decided to bring her stuffed animal since birth, Nibbles the Bunny was lost underwater. Mia tries to fight with Gabby because she brought the stuffed animal in the first place. But, eventually apologizes because she is cranky and doesn't want to fight. Eventually, they end up on an island. Gabby finds Nibbles floating upstream in a river on the island. Gabby is happy since she found her Nibbles but she is upset since they're stranded along with the whole grade and teachers. On the island a whole load of drama and adventures take place. Eventually rescue helicopters find them and bring them back to JCS where they leave for the summer. Season 7 *Returns to JCS for 7th grade. *Learns that they have a new roommate Lauren, who's kinda weird. *Along with Mallz, she starts to question Lauren, and they play a little game. *Learn Lauren is even more creepier and are scared by her. *Wants to get a new wardrobe, against Mia's help. *Sneaks out of JCS to buy new sluttier outfits. *Goes back to her old outfits after too much boy slobbering. *Teams up with Mick on a math project because Mick's good at math. *Mick learns she's using her, and they do the project seperetly, but forgive each other. *Makes the JCS cheerleading team, with Mia. *Learns how to do a double flip in the air, thanks to cheerleading. *Get a surprise visit from, Jamie, and is happy. *Is upset to see Jamie leave, again. *Spies on Mike while he's on his first date, with Mick. *See's Marcus cheating on Lauren, with Mia. *Keeps what she saw to herself, because she doesn't want to ruin the relationship. *Gets a new rocker kinda boyfriend, Ray, and that impacts the way she dresses. *Learns that her boyfriend is gay, and dumps him, for using her. *Helps Lauren memorize her lines for the play. *Old boyfriend, Ray after coming out, gives her and Mia a lip ring. Season 8 *Starts 8th grade at JCS. *Ms. Murphy pays attention to her new lip ring. *Gets a Character Better Trip Brochure from Ms. Murphy. *Is expected to go on the trip, in a month or two. *Learns Mia has to work to stay at JCS. *Sets out with Mike to find a perfect Christmas present to send to their parents. *Has to lend Mike money to buy a gift, after he spent all of his. *Notices that Mick is barely eating, and is worried. *Doesn't like her baby brother is in grade seven, so she starts to baby him. *Gets yelled at by Mike for treating him like a baby, gives him more space. *Catches Lauren cutting herself, and tells her to stop. *Doesn't like that Mallz is spending too much time with Raphael. *Packs her bags, and says goodbye, and leaves for the Character Better Trip. *Videochats, and emails her friends while she's away. *Is sickened by the tasks that the program makes them do on the trip. *Sneaks around at night and wanders around, to help her boredness. *Comes back to JCS, from her trip at the worst time. *Learns about shooting, and is petrified. *Tries to get into the swing of her missed work, and seeks help from Mia. *Gives Lauren advice on whether to take Marcus back; she suggests no. *Takes some goofy revealing photos with Mia. *Sends them to people; gets in trouble for it, before leaving for summer break. Season 9 *Gabby returns for 9th grade. *She's ready to make this year her year. *Is upset to hear that this is Mallz's last year at JCS.